Tears of Love
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. Romance with all my fav couples. Takari, Taiora, Koumi, Kenyako. It's what happens when Tai and Kari have a sleepover for the digidestined. Kari learns a little something about her past. Minor Davis bashing, but is corrected in the


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. If I did, every episode would be romantic. Just don't sue.

A/N - This is another sleepover fic. It's a little different than your usual sleepover, though. Kari learns a little something about her past. Please R&R. Flames allowed. Be honest.

**__**

TEARS OF LOVE

By: Softball Chicks

"Mom, would it be okay if we invited some friends to sleep over tomorrow night?" Tai looked hopefully up at our mother. 

"Please, Mom, please," I begged. 

"How many?"

"Not too many." Tai completely avoided answering the question.

"Tai, how many people do you want to invite over?"

"Um, well, that's funny thing_"

"Tai!"

"Okay, okay, ten people. In total."

"What?"

"Please."

"Fine, but you're running the party, and cleaning up after it. Understand?"

"You bet. Thanks, Mom."

Tai grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room. (We had finally gotten separate ones.) "We need to call people, we need to shop, and we need to get stuff ready for the party."

"I'll call the new digidestined, you call the old. When that's done, we can go shopping, and then we'll set everything up."

"We'll set everything up tomorrow," Tai corrected.

"Okay, let's make the phone calls."

I picked up the phone and dialed TK's number. "Hello?"

I smiled at the sound of my best friend's voice on the other end. "Hey, TK, it's me."

"Hi, Kari. What's up?"

"Me and Tai are having a sleepover tomorrow for all the digidestined. Wanna come?"

"Okay. Can I bring anything?"

"Um, music, whatever you want really."

"All right. See you tomorrow, Kari."

"Wait! I have to ask Tai what time it is?"

"That would help."

"Shut up."

He was still chuckling, when I put the phone down. "Tai! What time?"

"Seven."

I picked up the phone again. "Seven, TK."

"Okay. Mom's calling now. Bye, Kari!"

"Bye."

I dialed the next number. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Inoue, this is Kari. May I please speak to Yolei?"

"Certainly, Kari. Here."

"Hey, Kari, what's up?"

"Hi, Yolei. Me and Tai are having a sleepover for the digidestined. It's at seven tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Sure thing. See you then."

"Bye."

I pressed the flash button and continued down the list. "Hi, Cody, it's Kari. Tai and I are having a sleepover for the digidestined. Do you want to come?"

"Okay. When and what time? Can I bring anything?"

"Music, if you want. And it's at seven tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Kari. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up yet again and dialed the next number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Ichijouji. Is Ken at home? It's Kari Kamiya."

"Hello, Kari. I'll get Ken.'

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ken. Me and Tai are having a sleepover for the digidestined tomorrow at seven. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, great. Bye, Ken."

"Bye."

I hung up, dreading the next call I had to make. "Hey, Tai! Wanna call Davis for me?"

He sighed. "Sure. But call, oh, forget it."

"Thanks, Tai."

When Tai finished making his calls, we went to the supermarket. We picked up snacks and drinks. "What about decorations?" I asked.

"Forget it. We don't need them."

That night I couldn't sleep. I was so excited about the party. My mom had agreed to leave the house and return early the next morning. 

Finally, after an entire day of torment, my friends began to arrive. To my horror, Davis was the first to come. "Hi, Tai. Hello, Kari," he said coyly. 

"Hi, Davis," I muttered. 

Tai smirked. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No! Wait, Tai. I'm sure the others will be here in a minute," I cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

He laughed. "I don't know_"

I thought for a moment. "I'm sure Sora's dying to see you," I coaxed. He froze and I snickered. "I thought that'd get you." 

The doorbell rang and I charged forward. "I'll get it!"

"Maybe it's TK," Tai teased. I blushed.

"Why would she care?" Davis wondered. Tai sighed as I ran to get the door.

"Hi, Sora. Hi, Mimi," I greeted, opening the door for them to enter. 

"Hi, Kari," they chorused.

"Tai, Davis, Sora and Mimi are here."

"Hi." They exchanged greetings, when the doorbell rang again. 

Tai sighed wearily. "My turn," he groaned. 

"Tai! It's the first time you've got the door all night."

He grinned as he ran off. He came back with Matt, TK, Cody, Yolei, and Ken. "They all came together," he informed with a bewildered look on his face. I giggled. 

The

doorbell rang one last time. I opened it to see Joe and Izzy. "Come on in, guys. We're ready to start."

"What first?" Cody asked as we sat in a circle, some munching snacks, others just lounging around.

"Duh, truth or dare," Tai said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," I agreed. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I never miss a dare."

"I dare you to sit with your shirt off for the rest of the game," I decided, catching Mimi's wide eyes and winking.

"Oh, you little_" Matt spewed several curses before performing the dare. "I'll get you back." A slow smiled crossed his face. "Davis, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Kari."

"Hey! No fair!" I cried, blushing hotly. 

"Sure it is," Davis corrected. He kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away, I gagged once and glared at Matt, who was chortling.

"Truth or dare, TQ?" Davis continued. 

"Um, truth."

"Wimp," his brother whispered.

"Yup, that's me," TK retorted.

"Explain, in less than fifty words, how you feel about my girl."

"Excuse me?" I stared at him, repulsed. "I'm not your girl."

"Fine, explain how you feel about Kari."

"Fine, come here," TK retorted.

"In front of everyone," Davis amended.

"No! Oh, I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No."

"Okay, I, um, like her," TK admitted in a low voice.

He was blushing and I began to blush, too. Tai's jaw dropped. "Time to teach you how to behave with my sister," he teased.

"Very funny," TK muttered darkly.

"I thought so."

"My turn. Yolei, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're a wimp, too!" Matt exclaimed in frustration. "You pick dare. You always pick dare."

"Which is why you're sitting with your shirt off," I pointed out.

"Who do you have the biggest crush on?"

"TK! The only reason you know that is because you're a spy! No one else is supposed to know it."

"I might have told a few friends."

"You didn't."

"Admit it."

"Fine, Ken," she mumbled.

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. Kari, truth or dare?"

"Unfortunately, I'm like Matt. Dare."

"Kiss TK."

"What? Yolei, that's not funny."

"Oh, yes, it is," Tai corrected. 

I glanced at TK, who was rapidly turning crimson. I'm sure the color of my face matched his identically. Closing my eyes, I leaned in to kiss him. Our lips met, melting together as if they were connected. After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled back, unaware of the other digidestined gaping at us. We were blushing, but we were amazed at the amount of passion in that kiss. 

Snapping out of the trance he put me in, I said, "Tai, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I can get both of them back, I thought mercilessly. "Kiss Matt."

"What?!?" The expression of horror on my brother's face was so funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

TK grinned at Matt. "Matt, why didn't you tell me there was something going on between you two."

"I'm going to kill you, TK. Right after you tell me what's going on between you and Kari. I'm sure Mom will be thrilled to find out her baby boy is in love."

TK stopped laughing. "Not funny. Not funny one bit." He was blushing again.

"Do it," I demanded.

"I'm going to murder you, Kari. That's not fair," Tai whined.

But, reluctantly, he kissed Matt. I was so hysterical, rolling on the floor in laughter.

Just then, we heard a clap of thunder, which caused me to stop laughing instantly. "How bad's it raining, Tai?" I asked quietly. I'm afraid of rain. I don't know why, but I've always been afraid of rain.

He gave me a sympathetic look and looked out the window. "Pretty hard, Kari. Come here."

I walked over to where he was sitting. He put his arm around me protectively. "Don't worry it'll pass. Has anything bad ever happened to you when it was raining?"

"Yes. I don't know what, but something happened when it was raining."

His eyes widened. The other digidestined were watching us silently. "What was it, Tai?" I inquired. "You know. I can tell."

"It was, well, the day Mark died."

"The lightening storm!" I suddenly cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.

*Flashback*

I was six, just barely. Mark was my best friend. He had just turned seven. We

were neighbors. We were in the nearby park, with Tai and his brother, Jeff. It had just begun to rain. 

"Mark, it's raining. Let's find Tai and Jeff and go home," I'd suggested.

"Okay," he'd agreed. "But first I want to do something. You're pretty when your wet."

I'd blushed. Then, he'd leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly. And for that one moment, I'd felt really safer, safer than when I was with Tai or my parents. 

"What was that for?" I'd asked.

He had shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to do."

"Let's go, Mark. It starting to lightening and thunder. Come on."

We'd started running. He'd tripped over a tree root and fallen. "Mark!"

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

I continued running, trying to reach my big brother. I knew Mark had gotten up, when I heard the crack of lightening right behind me. I turned, just in time to see it hit Mark. He was dead before I reached him.

*End Flashback*

I began to sob, with Tai clutching me close to him. "Shh. It's okay, Kari. It's okay."

"I must have wiped that day from my mind. I didn't even remember Mark." 

TK got up and moved next to me. He put his arm around me. Tai gave me a little shove, causing me to fall into TK's lap. "Hey!" we chorused. 

Tai smirked. "You know you like it. Just stay there."

For once, we listened. I leaned my head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. "You're so cute together," Sora praised.

I smiled. "I know another couple that would look cute together. I'm sure Tai could fix them up."

"Kari!"

"Just do it."

Instead of arguing, he leaned over and kissed Sora. She blushed, but curled up next to him. Tai slipped his arm around her. 

"TK and Kari don't look cute together," Davis argued. Then, he surprised all of us by saying, "Never mind. Who am I kidding? Yes, they do."

Matt leaned over and felt Davis's forehead. "You sure you're Davis? Who abducted you."

"I'm sick of fighting over her. TK makes her happy."

The rest of the digidestined stared at him in shock. Finally, Ken regained his wits and said, "Way to go, Davis!"

Davis grinned. "You're not doing so bad yourself, Ichijouji," he teased, motioning towards Yolei, who was curled up in his arms.

TK smiled down at me. "One more couple," he whispered.

"Izzy and Mimi," I finished.

Sora smiled. "I'll handle it. Hey, Mimi. True or false? You have a major crush on Izzy."

"Um, well, you see, oh shoot, true."

"What?" Izzy blushed. He kissed her gently, causing both of them to turn an even brighter red. 

"Wow, I feel lonely," Cody joked, leaning against Joe's shoulder. 

"Me, too," Joe agreed.

"Yeah," echoed Davis, leaning on Joe's other shoulder. 

There was another clap of thunder, and I jumped. TK pulled me closer to him. I was crying again, remembering the loud crash I'd heard when the lightening had hit Mark. He had made me feel safe. No other person had ever made me feel that way. No one, except TK. I realized that, at six, I'd loved Mark. Now, I loved TK. 

I cuddled closer to TK, tears still staining my cheeks. He hugged me, wiping the tears away. 

"TK?" I whispered, looking up into his ice-blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I_ I love you." I said it so quietly that only he could hear.

"I love you, too," he replied, pulling me closer.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," I murmured. 

"You loved Mark, too," TK realized. "Those aren't tears of sadness. They're tears of love."

"Then I'm crying for you, too."

"Maybe."

He kissed me again, filling my heart with both love and remorse. I saw so much of Mark in TK. Maybe TK was here to remind me of Mark, and he would make me remember the good times, and forget all the bad.

A/N - Like? Maybe not my best, but it was worth a shot. R&R. Thanks!


End file.
